The use of handgun locking systems and safe boxes for storing and locking handguns for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access and use is generally known. Such systems are useful for limiting access to handguns in private and commercial or public settings. In private residential settings, for example, it is desirable to prevent unauthorized access to and use of handguns by children, intruders, or other unauthorized individuals. In commercial or public settings, it is desirable to prevent unauthorized access to and use of handguns in situations where handguns are subject to theft or are inadvertently misplaced.
Some known systems use purely mechanical locks that comprise cumbersome mechanical components and the use of a key, a combination dial, or similar means. Such mechanical locks require time to manipulate a key or enter a combination. This is undesirable in situations where it may be necessary to quickly access and utilize a handgun. The mechanical components are subject to wear and failure. Keys and combinations can be obtained by unauthorized individuals. These drawbacks and others make the use of mechanical locks undesirable.
Other systems utilize electronic code-entry systems for electromechanical locking means. For example, some systems require that a code be keyed in on a keypad. These systems are subject to the same drawbacks as mechanical systems where codes can be accessed and used by unauthorized personnel or entry and access is undesirably delayed due to the time to key in the code. Access may be altogether prevented where a user cannot remember the access code.
Certain systems utilize fingerprint or thumbprint scanning technology for authorizing the opening of an electronic lock for a security box. Recently developed technology, including that disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/206,013 and 09/205,391, utilizes fingerprint or thumbprint scanning technology to activate or enable an operational mode necessary for firing an electronic handgun or for operating a device.